


I Like The Dirty Rhythm You Play

by humapuma



Series: When You Need That, I'll Provide That [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a tease, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dance Exercise Instructor Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Dancing, Shrunkyclunks, Steve is Thirsty, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma
Summary: Steve had been coming to this gym for years and he liked it. At first, he was put off by the exclusive nature of it but, slowly, he learned to appreciate the fact that it was populated mostly by the famous and wealthy. The staff were all trained to never ask for autographs or selfies, to be respectful, and that was something that Steve needed.Something caught his eye, though, and he turned to look at the class schedule. Beside each class, there was a photo of the instructor and Steve gulped, staring openly at James Barnes. He was broad and muscular, but lean in all the most attractive ways; he had long, brown hair that was tied in a bun and a dazzling smile that made his nose crinkle.“What is 305 Fitness?” Steve asked without taking his eyes off the image.“It’s a dance fitness class,” the attendant explained, setting a locker key on the counter. “It’s a sexy club dance-style workout. It’ll kick your ass.”“Why do you say that?” Steve wondered aloud.-----AKA the one where Steve meets Bucky, an instructor at his gym, and remembers how it feels to be alive.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: When You Need That, I'll Provide That [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863856
Comments: 58
Kudos: 675





	I Like The Dirty Rhythm You Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> I was watching a video about songs everyone heard in the 2000s and one of them was "Call On Me" by Eric Prydz. I watched the music video for it and I got this idea. Then, I started watching a lot of dancing videos, became obsessed with some new songs, and learned more than I ever wanted to about the Pussycat Dolls.  
> Out of all of that, this fic emerged and I really hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Title inspired by Hey Mama by David Guetta, Afrojack, Bebe Rexha, and Nicki Minaj.

Steve entered the main doors of the gym and made his way through the lobby toward the desk. It was far more crowded than he was used to, though that was to be expected as he was so much later than usual. The attendant smiled at him as he approached, obviously recognizing him.

“Hello, Captain Rogers,” he greeted. “Do you need a locker key?”

“Yes, please,” Steve answered.

He’d been coming to this gym for years and he liked it. At first, he was put off by the exclusive nature of it but, slowly, he learned to appreciate the fact that it was populated mostly by the famous and wealthy. The staff were all trained to never ask for autographs or selfies, to be respectful, and that was something that Steve needed.

While out on the street or at events, he was overrun by people; at this gym, though, he was able to work out in peace.

“How about a class schedule?” The man asked as he opened a drawer below the counter.

“No, thanks,” Steve answered, glancing at the display calendar.

Something caught his eye, though, and he turned to look at it fully. Beside each class, there was a photo of the instructor and Steve gulped, staring openly at James Barnes. He was broad and muscular, but lean in all the most attractive ways; he had long, brown hair that was tied in a bun and a dazzling smile that made his nose crinkle.

Steve wondered how he could have missed someone so beautiful, or if James only came in for classes.

“What is _305 Fitness_?” He asked without taking his eyes off the image.

“It’s a dance fitness class,” the attendant explained, setting a key on the countertop. “It’s a sexy club dance-style workout. It’ll kick your ass.”

“Why do you say that?” Steve wondered aloud.

“I tried it once,” the man explained. “I’m in great shape and it made me puke.” Cocking an eyebrow, Steve looked up. “I don’t know how James does it,” the man went on. “He does four classes in a row and still has energy. He’s got the stamina of the Energizer Bunny.”

Steve felt his face heat up but he didn’t respond; instead, he took the key and hurried toward the locker room before he could let his mind wander.

He moved through his normal routine, the tried and true workout that never seemed to take enough of his energy to allow him to relax. Since he’d woken up in the twenty-first century, he’d found it was a struggle to sleep in a world that never seemed to shut down. The bright neon lights remained luminous all night long and even the expensive tinted windows that he’d had installed in his apartment couldn’t help. Blackout curtains were barely more successful but enough that he could rest at night.

He hardly needed any sleep, though, and thus was awoken every morning at four by some unwanted internal clock that seemed just as vindictive as those lights did. Everything conspired against him, he thought, including the people. In this century, he couldn’t trust anyone – they were all driven by greed, a desire for fame, or some other agenda. If a man or woman approached him to flirt, they were just as likely to have some sort of recording device on them as to not and Steve didn’t like those odds one bit.

So, he kept to himself; he went on missions, attended events, exercised, and went home.

As he exited the shower after his workout, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked toward his locker. As he rounded the corner, though, he nearly slipped when he found a familiar face. Seated on a bench, _naked_ , was the _305 Fitness_ instructor. His picture hardly did him justice and Steve was struck by how gorgeous he really was. The white towel he had draped across his lap concealed barely anything at all.

He had a tattoo on his outer thigh – something in Cyrillic, Steve thought – and red star on his left bicep. From that angle, Steve couldn’t tell if he had any more, but something told him that he did.

And Steve wanted to find out.

“Hi,” the instructor greeted, holding his hand out. “I’m James.”

“Steve,” Steve replied, shaking it once.

“I know,” James chuckled. “But I haven’t seen you here before.”

Swallowing, Steve nodded his head. “I, uh, usually come in before five.”

“Wow,” James answered, whistling. “That’s too bad.”

“Why?” Steve choked, eyes wide.

James’ eyes wandered up and down Steve’s body. “I don’t start teaching my first class until 6:45.”

He bent over and grabbed a pair of briefs from the duffel bag, slipping them up his lean legs as Steve watched. Standing up, James allowed the towel to fall away but pulled the garment over his ass at the same time. Steve nearly whined at the loss but bit his lip just in time, locking the sound deep in his throat.

“Oh well,” James said, drawing Steve’s attention from his ass. “Maybe you’ll make an exception and come check it out.”

He pulled a t-shirt on and then a pair of tight jeans, all while Steve stood by and watched. Shaking himself, Steve said, “Um, I – th- well, I don’t know, I –”

“It’s okay,” James assured him. “The offer’s always there.” With that, he flashed Steve a huge grin. When he walked past, Steve was sure he _meant_ to press against him.

Or… he _hoped_ he meant to.

“Thanks,” he breathed as he watched James leave.

On his way out the doors, Steve grabbed a schedule from the desk.

The next morning, he awoke at four and got up to go for a run, but James’ face occupied his brain the entire fourteen miles.

He’d just returned to his apartment when his phone began ringing. “This is Rogers,” he said when he answered.

“ _Rogers_ ,” Tony said, “ _gotta come in. We got a situation_.”

Steve’s shoulders squared. “On my way.”

As Fury spoke, Steve tried to listen but every few seconds, his mind wandered back to James. The way his lashes stood out against his cheeks; the way his nose crinkled when he smiled; the lithe body he’d so brazenly displayed to Steve. The glimpse Steve had gotten of his ass was enough to inspire weeks of fantasies, he was sure.

As he was thinking that, he felt someone nudging his shoulder and he looked up. “You with us, Rogers?” Fury asked and Steve nodded.

“Yes, sir,” he assured, sitting back in his seat.

Fury didn’t respond to him but simply continued speaking. The briefing lasted until just after ten and Steve had hardly absorbed any of it. When he stood to leave, Nat approached him with a mischievous grin on her face.

“What?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“Nothing,” she replied. “I haven’t seen you so… distracted.”

He scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmm.” Her tone made it clear she was not convinced. “Well, I’ll see you around, Rogers.”

Steve frowned after her before he continued out the door, heading toward the garage to get on his motorcycle. Reaching into his jacket pocket for the key, his hand found a slip of paper and he pulled it out. It was the schedule he’d grabbed the day before, listing the classes offered at the gym…

Including James’… that was set to begin its final offering for the day in twenty minutes.

_Well_ , he thought to himself, _no reason I can’t see what it’s all about…_

Steve made his way to the gym and changed in the locker room, as usual, but he bypassed the weight sets in favor of the classrooms. He entered the large, open room and his eyes widened at the size of the group already inside. At the front, standing before a massive, wall-length mirror was James. He was sweaty from a morning of teaching, but he didn’t look tired at all. The fact that he had that much stamina… excited Steve.

Gulping, his eyes moved across James’ body; he was wearing _short_ black shorts and a loose tank top with the sides ripped, exposing the beautiful body Steve had seen the day before. As Steve suspected, there was another tattoo peeking out from beneath the fabric on his hip. He couldn’t see what it was exactly but he knew he _needed_ to – up close.

James was leaning down, ass in the air, tapping on an iPod, probably preparing music while simultaneously making Steve’s brain short out.

“Alright, everyone,” James began as he stood up, turning around. When he saw Steve, his eyes widened a bit before his face broke out in a grin. “Today, we’re going to take things… a little faster.”

A few of the attendees made excited sounds and Steve moved further into the room, keeping his eyes on James the entire time. He found an open spot and took it, waiting for James’ move.

“I see some new faces, so…” He gestured to the front. “If you’re not sure of the routine, feel free to come here and… watch. To start,” he added, glancing at the rest of the group.

Steve wasn’t the only one to step up but he _was_ the only one that James watched approach.

“We’ll start with this one,” he announced, turning back to the iPod and tapping the screen.

Barely a moment later, a smooth beat began to play from the speakers around the room and James began to move. The group followed his swift movements with near perfect synchronicity and Steve would have been impressed if he weren’t completely captivated by James.

He popped his hips in the most sultry display that Steve had ever seen; he spun, dropped low, and thrust his hips repeatedly. Standing back up, he flipped his hair and rolled his entire body before dragging his hands over his abdomen, lifting his shirt to expose more skin to Steve’s wide, hungry eyes.

James was breathing hard but Steve was sure he was breathing even harder; his whole body was hot and he was terrified that he was seconds away from popping a boner in front of all of these people. His fists were clenched at his sides as he watched, frozen to that spot as the music continued and even _sped up_. Impossibly, James’ body kept pace with the song while some others in the room slowed or even stopped to take a break.

When the music finally ended, Steve silently thanked God.

James panted and stared him down, a sultry smile on his lips. “How’d that feel?” He asked, holding Steve’s gaze for a moment before turning to the group, as if he hadn’t just blown Steve’s mind without laying a finger on him.

“That was awesome, Bucky!” One of the attendees shouted and Steve frowned.

“Bucky?” He asked.

James winked at him. “It’s my nickname.”

“Oh,” Steve breathed, suddenly even _more_ attracted to the man.

“What’s up next?” A woman called and Bucky grinned.

“You all ready or do you need two minutes?” He asked, stretching his arms over his head and running his fingers through his hair.

“Two minutes,” a few people chimed and he nodded.

“What about you?” He grinned, nodding toward Steve.

Blinking, Steve stuttered out, “Um, I – I think I – just, I –”

Bucky’s expression closed down and he took a step back. “It’s okay, pal,” he assured. “It’s not for everyone.”

“No! I want it, I –” Steve blurted, then clamped his mouth shut.

Cocking an eyebrow, Bucky said, “You can head to the back and… watch until you feel ready to join in.”

The fire relit in Steve’s belly and he nodded his head. “I definitely prefer to… take my time.”

With a grin, Bucky turned back to the group and led them through some stretches and slower practices. When he did restart the music, it wasn’t as fast but the movements were just as erotic. His body was languid and moved with a sinuous grace that made Steve’s knees feel weak.

Even with the music blaring, he could hear his own heart pounding as if he were dancing too. Deep in his brain, he was grateful that other people were sitting out to watch but he wouldn’t have cared much if they weren’t. Not when Bucky kept glancing his way, as if making sure Steve was still watching him before he performed an even more risque move.

When he dropped low and spread his thighs wide, circling his hips, Steve’s stomach dropped right along with him. His entire body was going to burn up.

But then, Bucky held his gaze and dropped down, his legs sliding outward as he went, until he’d landed into a perfect split and Steve thought he’d shake apart. His mouth was completely dry and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears.

More and more attendees were sitting down, panting and sweating, taking long drinks of water, but Bucky showed no sign that he was tiring. In fact, he looked _more_ exhilarated the more he moved. By the time that Steve thought he was going to pass out, the session was winding down and Bucky went around to each participant.

“Thank you for coming,” he panted, hugging a couple of them. “You did great. I’m really happy to see the hard work everyone is putting in.” When he approached Steve, his countenance shifted from a soft smile to a predatory one. “What’d you think?”

Steve swallowed. “It was – you’re so – I, um.” The more he stuttered, the bigger Bucky’s grin grew. “You, um, done with classes now?”

Bucky cocked his eyebrow. “Yeah, I am.”

“Oh,” Steve murmured.

“I could really use a shower,” Bucky commented, though there was something in his tone that Steve couldn’t define.

Blinking, he answered, “Uh, um, yeah, of course. Um –”

“You look a bit… hot.” Bucky’s lips turned up as he spoke. “Maybe you should come with me.”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, though it came out breathless. “Okay.”

Bucky walked toward the door, stopping to look back at Steve, as if waiting for him to follow. Steve hesitated for barely three seconds before he rushed after. His brain was jelly and he had no idea what he was doing – was he going to try and _seduce_ Bucky in the locker room? – but his feet were moving of their own accord.

Once inside, he searched around until he found Bucky, standing in front of an open locker. At that time of day, the gym was practically empty and Steve wasn’t concerned about anyone walking in. He stepped closer, slowly closing in as Bucky watched, biting his lip. When they were less than a foot apart, Bucky closed the distance, pressing against Steve’s body. Steve released a sigh, feeling the intense desire ease just a fraction at the contact.

“I could really use a shower,” Bucky whispered, his hot breath blowing across Steve’s skin. “You?”

“Yeah,” Steve rasped, “whatever you want.”

Bucky smirked at him, then spun around and walked away. “Whatever I want?” He called.

The showers were tucked in the back for privacy but they weren’t completely separated from the locker room. When Steve finally began moving, he followed a trail of Bucky’s clothes that he’d left in his wake. Rounding the corner to the showers, Steve threw his own clothes off and approached Bucky’s stall, staring intently at his fully naked body behind the glass. He was facing away from Steve as the water sprayed over him, wetting his long hair.

He had a tattoo running the length of his side – the side Steve hadn’t been able to fully see before. It looked like metal plates, as if that part of him were artificial, and a tiny voice in Steve’s brain wanted to know what it meant.

The rest of him wanted to know how it felt under his hands.

Shaking, Steve pulled the glass door handle only to realize it was locked. Bucky heard the latch and turned, meeting Steve’s eyes and grinning. Instead of letting Steve in though, he merely continued with his shower. He was obviously content to just put on a show, sticking his ass out as he washed off, and closing his eyes as the water sprayed across his body. Just as he had done in the class, he kept turning to ensure Steve was still watching, that he was still there.

Steve wasn’t thinking straight; he was seconds from busting the lock and pushing Bucky against the tile wall, imagining all the ways he would torture him for being such a tease. But then, a loud group entered the locker room and Steve swallowed down his desperation, instead choosing to step into the shower across from Bucky’s.

However, it didn’t matter how cold he set the water because he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Bucky. He tried to focus on washing himself but everything about Bucky drew him in. Steve didn’t understand how it had happened, or why, but he was completely consumed by this man.

When Bucky shut his shower down and wrapped a towel around himself, Steve quickly followed suit. Bucky stepped out and watched, grinning, as Steve crowded in close. He freely let his eyes wander over Bucky’s body, once again hardly covered by a small towel.

“See something you like?” Bucky rasped, running his tongue along his top lip.

“God, yes,” Steve groaned, leaning his forearm against the wall.

Bucky ran his hands up Steve’s arm, squeezing his bicep and making an appreciative noise deep in his chest. “You _are_ a big boy, aren’t you?”

Steve could tell that Bucky was into him – into this – but he hadn’t made a move. In fact, he’d locked Steve out. Was he reading this all wrong?

Steve’s breaths were shaky as he stood, frozen to that spot, waiting for Bucky’s word. Bucky’s hands were traveling across Steve’s chest and, even though he kept his touch light, Steve’s blood was singing in his veins.

“You said,” he began, drawing Steve’s attention to his mouth, “anything I want?”

“Yes,” Steve hissed, leaning an inch closer. “Anything.”

“I want,” Bucky breathed, gripping Steve’s shoulders. “I want…”

“Yes?” Steve urged.

“I want you to come back tomorrow.”

Steve blinked, leaning back. “What?”

Bucky smiled. “I have to run right now,” he explained. “I have lunch plans.”

Swallowing thickly, Steve said, “But… but, I thought – I thought you wanted–”

“I know,” Bucky interrupted. “I _do_.” He stood up taller, pressing his lips to Steve’s ear. “Any way you want it, I’m gonna be _so_ good for you, Steve,” he promised and Steve’s entire body began trembling.

It was at that moment that Steve felt Bucky’s erection pressing against his hip and he had to fight the urge to begin grinding against him. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” he agreed and pulled away.

As he turned to leave, though, Bucky grabbed his wrist. When Steve looked at him, Bucky’s eyes were wide and he was flushed, panting in his arousal. “Kiss me,” he pleaded. “Fuck, Steve, I – I need it. Please, kiss me.”

All of the oxygen left Steve’s lungs in a rush as he yanked Bucky to him, pressing their lips together. Bucky whimpered and Steve groaned, pushing him back against the wall again. He held Bucky at the back of the neck while his other hand gripped his long hair. For his part, Bucky had both arms around Steve’s shoulders, releasing small moans whenever Steve licked into his mouth or nipped his bottom lip.

Steve remembered what Bucky had said, though, and began slowing the kiss before pulling away completely. Bucky whined, chasing Steve’s mouth but Steve held him back easily. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promised.

Before Bucky could answer, Steve hurried away toward his locker. He gathered his clothes – and his wits – then rushed out of the gym as fast as he could.

Steve could hardly sleep that night. On top of his normal amount of energy, there was a restlessness that had settled in his abdomen. He got out of bed at three and swam fifty laps in Stark’s pool, then he went for a jog.

Running the length of Manhattan was never enough, but it was even less relaxing that morning. When he returned to his apartment, Steve cooked himself breakfast but nothing satisfied his appetite.

Nothing _could_.

With that knowledge in mind, Steve made his way to the gym in time for Bucky’s final class. When he stepped inside, he found Bucky easily – not just because he was beautiful and Steve wanted him desperately, but _also_ because of the _shorts_ he was wearing. They were short and tight and adorned with the American flag, along with a thin, baggy t-shirt that didn’t conceal a single thing.

“You like?” Bucky asked, spinning around to show Steve as he approached.

Clearing his throat, Steve rasped, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Good,” Bucky answered, turning and making his way to the front.

Just as he’d done the day before, Bucky kept his eyes on Steve as he danced. He’d drop low, open his thighs wide and thrust his hips before standing up and shaking his ass. While it still lit a fire in Steve’s belly, he was more prepared for the intensity of his desire this time.

He was far more in control of himself when the class ended that day than he had been the day before. Bucky was flushed and panting, watching as Steve stalked toward him with nothing but fire in his eyes. When Steve reached him, Bucky didn’t hesitate. “Come home with me,” he pleaded and Steve simply smiled.

“Anything you want.”

Bucky nodded. “I live three blocks over. It’ll take ten minutes to get there.”

“Two on my bike,” Steve suggested and Bucky grinned.

“That sounds exciting,” he said. “I haven’t had anything that powerful between my thighs before.”

“You will soon,” Steve muttered but Bucky clearly heard it as he turned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Let’s go, then,” he said, winking.

Once through the door of Bucky’s apartment, he was on Steve, kissing him for all he was worth and Steve couldn’t pretend he wasn’t just as desperate. “Bedroom,” he rasped and Bucky took his hand, leading him through the apartment.

Instead of stopping at the bed, though, Bucky pulled Steve into his bathroom. “I need a shower. I – fuck, I want you but I –”

“Okay,” Steve breathed, interrupting Bucky’s rambling. “Come on.”

He reached out and pulled Bucky’s poor excuse of a t-shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder before he went for those damn _shorts_ , dragging them down Bucky’s gorgeous thighs. He bit his lip hard because Bucky wasn’t wearing anything underneath them and – once again, he was naked for Steve’s eyes. Kneeling before Bucky was almost enough to ease Steve’s desperate need – _almost_.

Bucky reached down and tugged Steve’s shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor. “I wanna take the rest off.”

Steve stood up, pressing a small kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Anything you want.”

Without hesitation, Bucky worked on Steve’s shorts, pushing them down and then letting them fall to the floor. “Fuck, you _are_ big,” he groaned and Steve worried all of his blood would flood to his dick and he’d pass out if they didn’t move this along.

Luckily, Bucky pulled the curtain back and started the water, holding his hand out to test it before he stepped into the tub. Steve lathered some soap in his hands and began washing Bucky down, taking every opportunity to press hard kisses to his lips.

“Steve, please,” Bucky pleaded, taking the soap and returning the favor, though in a much more rushed fashion.

Steve couldn’t blame him, though. Once Bucky shut the water down, Steve grabbed him and lifted him, carrying him back into the bedroom, ignoring the fact that they were dripping everywhere.

He couldn’t settle on one place to touch and, instead, let his hands wander over every bit of skin he could reach. “Tell me about your tattoos,” he commanded as he licked from Bucky’s hip to his nipple, along the edges of the metal plates.

“Ah! N-now?”

“Yes,” Steve confirmed before taking Bucky’s nipple in between his teeth.

“Hah, oh, f-fuck, okay.”

“What is this star?” Steve asked, biting down on the meat of Bucky’s bicep.

“Ah! My s-sister and I have matching ones.” Bucky clenched the blankest in his fists. “P-please, Steve.”

“Is this Russian?” Steve interrupted, running his lips across the letters on Bucky’s thigh.

“St- yes, it’s Russian,” Bucky gasped, arching his back.

Steve sucked a mark just above it. “What does it say?”

“Uhn, it-it says ‘longing’.”

Bucky shivered sending thrills up Steve’s spine. “And this?” He continued, mouthing up Bucky’s side over the metal plates.

Bucky was panting and arching his back, entire body taut with his arousal, and Steve loved _every bit of it_.

“Th- ‘s a long story,” Bucky ground out. “Pl-please, Steve, please,” he begged.

“Thought you promised to be good for me,” Steve rumbled and Bucky moaned out loud.

“Wanna – wanna be good but… please, I’m – I’ve wanted you for so long.” He was squirming under Steve, neck straining as he held himself still. “H-haven’t e-even come since we met.”

Steve hissed and shut his eyes, resting his forehead on Bucky’s ribs. “What did you say?”

Bucky whimpered. “I haven’t touched my-myself since we met. I swear.”

The self control that had kept Steve in check so far snapped. “Where is –”

“Top drawer,” Bucky interrupted, pointing to his nightstand. “Please.”

“Anything,” Steve growled, yanking the drawer open and fishing out a bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms.

When Steve resumed his place, Bucky let his thighs drop open, biting his lip. “Please,” he repeated.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Steve promised, coating his fingers in lube. “Need you to be good for me, though. Gotta get you ready.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky agreed, nodding his head. “I’ll be good.”

“I know.” Steve grinned and began circling Bucky’s entrance with his fingers. “You want this?”

“Steve, please –”

“Tell me you want it,” he emphasized, tapping his finger against the furled muscle.

“Ah!” Bucky gasped. “Yes, please, I want you so bad.”

Steve groaned as he slipped a finger inside Bucky’s body, reveling in the tight heat. He was always diligent in his preparation and wouldn’t risk hurting Bucky, no matter how much he begged. He made sure to add more lube to his fingers as he needed to – though he couldn’t help but revel in Bucky’s sweet, desperate moans. Steve especially loved the sounds Bucky released, how he rocked himself down, and the way he threw his head back when Steve rubbed his prostate just right.

“Ah, oh, God, _yes_ ,” he ground out.

“You’re so good for me,” Steve murmured, taking Bucky’s nipple in his mouth again.

“F-fuck, please, I’m ready, fuck, I swear, Steve, please!”

Nodding, Steve rasped, “Yeah, okay.”

He let his fingers slip free and wiped them off, then reached for a condom. “Um,” Bucky began, grabbing his wrist, “we don’t… I mean, you can’t and… I wouldn’t… I’d like to – I mean, if _you_ would –”

“Yes,” Steve interrupted, situating himself between Bucky’s open thighs. “Anything.” He took his dick in one hand and pressed Bucky’s thigh to his chest with the other. Leaning down, he captured Bucky’s lips. “You ready?” He asked.

Bucky nodded emphatically. “Yeah – yes, please, so ready.”

Steve didn’t make him wait anymore, pulling him into a deep kiss. He groaned, deep and dark as he pushed inside Bucky’s body, swallowing the hiss of breath Bucky released. “Fuck,” he sighed, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Oh, my God, Bucky, you – you feel so good.”

“Uhn, Steve,” Bucky whimpered, arching his back.

Steve halted his movements. “You okay?”

Bucky gulped. “J-just go slow. It’s – it’s been a while for me.”

That lit a fire in Steve’s belly – the unopened box of condoms, the practically new lube. This wasn’t just some hook up; Steve wasn’t just another of Bucky’s conquests.

Steve gathered Bucky up in his arms and held him close, kissing him slowly, languidly, but held perfectly still otherwise. After a few moments, Steve felt Bucky reach down and pull him closer just as Bucky bit down on his lower lip.

Steve’s hips twitched and Bucky moaned in pleasure then, a sound so erotic Steve had to hear it again. “Are you sensitive after you come?” He rasped and Bucky furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Why?”

“Because, if I make you come, it’ll help relax you.”

Gulping, Bucky nodded. “I’m… a little sensitive but… I like it.”

Steve grinned and gently eased out of Bucky’s body, shimmying down in the bed. He kissed his way along Bucky’s chest, abs, and hips until he settled between Bucky’s thighs again. He licked Bucky’s dick from root to tip before taking the head in his mouth. They were both too far gone for him to take it slow, but Bucky’s moans and thrashing suggested he didn’t mind much.

“Oh, fuck, Steve,” he gasped out as he thrust into Steve’s mouth. “That’s so – fuck, that’s good.”

Steve would have thanked him for the compliment but he was focusing on not gagging as Bucky’s hips continued twitching. Holding them firmly to the bed, Steve took Bucky as deep as he could without choking and then bobbed his head.

“Oh, fuck, Steve, I – I’m so close already.” Steve groaned around him and Bucky cried out, coming down Steve’s throat. He arched his back, panting as his orgasm waned until his body relaxed. “Steve, please, I want you – wanna make you feel good too.”

Steve let Bucky’s dick slip from his lips and he crawled up the bed. He slicked himself up again and lined up, pushing into Bucky’s tight body. This time, Bucky didn’t wince or hiss, didn’t use his hands to stop Steve’s movements – this time, he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Come on,” he whispered, clearly still floating on his orgasm. “Come on, I want it.”

Steve groaned before pulling out and thrusting back in, slow and steady. He unwound one of Bucky’s legs and threw it over his arm, ensuring that he was hitting his prostate. The way Bucky arched, threw his head back, and cried out, Steve knew he had it right.

“Fuck, baby,” he growled, burying his face in Bucky’s neck. “You feel so good. So hot and tight for me.”

“Yeah,” Bucky groaned, “for you, ‘s for you.”

Steve bit down on the meat of Bucky’s shoulder then, a possessiveness driving him. They knew nothing about one another – they’d only met two days before – and yet, Steve wanted that. “Mine,” he rumbled, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Bucky sobbed. “Y-yeah, like that, _yes_.”

“You like that? Wanna be mine?”

Nodding, Bucky breathed, “Yes, I – fuck, I want it.”

“Say it,” Steve commanded, sitting up and grabbing Bucky’s hips, lifting them off of the bed and forcing Bucky to arch further. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, I – I’m all yours, only yours,” Bucky avowed in a breathless voice.

Steve had never heard anything so erotic. “Yeah, baby,” he rasped, “you’re all mine. Gonna take such good care of you.” At some point, Bucky had gotten hard again and Steve moaned at the idea that he’d done that. “Can you come again?”

Bucky sobbed. “I th-think so. Fuck, I want to.”

“Need me to touch you?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, don’t. I’m gonna, Steve, I just – don’t stop, please.”

Steve growled, picking up the pace as he fucked Bucky into the mattress. His own orgasm was blooming low in his gut, but he knew he could hold it off. Even if this was it, if this was the one and only time they were together, Steve was determined to make it one that Bucky would never forget.

Steve would certainly remember it – every touch, every breath, every sensation, _everything_.

“Steve,” Bucky gasped, grabbing Steve’s forearms as his body clenched.

“You gonna come for me?” Steve rasped and Bucky dug his nails in, nodding. “Good boy,” he growled, “I’m gonna fuck you right through it.”

Bucky sobbed. “You – fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming.”

“Give it to me,” Steve commanded and Bucky cried out, coming across his stomach and up his chest.

Leaning down, Steve licked some of it off of his skin all while thrusting his hips fast and hard. He was getting close, feeling the desperate need to come overtake his senses, but he still wanted Bucky to feel good. Maintaining the same angle, he reveled in the gasps Bucky released.

“Please, Steve,” he pleaded brokenly, “please come. I want it.”

That was all it took and Steve buried his groans in Bucky’s neck, shuddering as his orgasm rushed through him. Bucky rubbed his back and held his neck, embracing him in a display of intimacy that surprised Steve.

When he pulled out, Bucky breathed in sharply and Steve kissed his lips, cheeks, and forehead, silently apologizing for any discomfort. “You okay?” He asked.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, just…” he trailed off before pulling Steve back down and kissing him.

Steve went easily, wrapping Bucky in his arms and holding him. There was something in Bucky’s movements, in the way he held Steve that seemed… off. It felt like he was trying to memorize everything he could.

Like this was the last time.

Steve couldn’t have that. He deepened the kiss, licking into Bucky’s mouth and drawing more breathless sounds out of him. Adjusting his body, Steve reached between Bucky’s thighs and gently pressed two fingers into Bucky’s ass, swallowing his gasp of pleasure. Steve could feel how wet he was, how much he had come, how it leaked out of him.

“You know what this is?” He rasped, pulling away to meet Bucky’s eyes. Bucky nodded his head but didn’t answer. “Say it,” Steve commanded, crooking his fingers to rub Bucky’s prostate.

“Ah! It’s your come,” Bucky answered.

“Yeah, it is,” Steve affirmed. “You know what that means?” Bucky squirmed under Steve’s gaze, panting and shivering. “It means you’re _mine_ now,” he explained, rubbing that spot over and over. “You’re _mine_.”

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky groaned, holding Steve tighter. “I d-didn’t think you’d – fuck, I’m yours. I swear, I swear it.”

“Mine,” Steve agreed, easing his fingers out. “Let me get you cleaned up.”

Bucky nodded his head, biting his lip and keeping his eyes on Steve as he went into the bathroom. Finding a cloth, he covered it in warm water before returning to Bucky and wiping his chest off, then his dick, and his ass.

“Are you… going to leave?” Bucky asked, staring conspicuously at the bed.

“No,” Steve answered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I’d like to stay if that’s alright.”

Bucky relaxed against the bed and smiled. “Please.”

Steve wiped himself down and left the cloth on the counter in the bathroom. “Do you mind if we take a nap?” He asked as he approached. “Then, I’d love to get lunch together.”

Bucky nodded. “A nap sounds good.”

Steve crawled under Bucky’s soft sheets and covered Bucky too, then wrapped his arm around Bucky’s middle and pulled him against his chest. He meant to say more, to ask questions and get to know more about him, but before he could even think of a question, Steve had fallen asleep.

For the first time since waking up in this century, Steve’s mind shut down for a few blissful hours. When he did awaken, he actually felt _rested_.

Luckily, Bucky’s stamina was almost enough to keep up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? :D
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/humapuma817) or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humapuma)!


End file.
